sword and fang
by SkullFox
Summary: Okay this seems to be in order now. For those who noticed I seemed to have overlapped the chapters and copied part of ch 1 into ch 2. Once again I apologize for my momentary lapse into utter stupidity! R&R let me know it this works out any better.
1. Sword and Fang

**Chapter 1: Sword and Fang**

**Two years ago **

**"Have you any idea what has just escaped from this facility?"**

**"No master what was it?"**

**"The most advanced killing machine in the universe...perfectly bio-engineered to absolute perfection. He is flawless in every manner of the word, nearly indistructable, leathal with any armament, five times stronger than your average Luxonian, and equipped with the galaxy's only bio-syncronizing hologram. He can look like any animal anytime."**

**"Why was this thing built?"**

**"It was meant to be an assassin, my personal hitman...unfortunately it seems that he was built a bit too perfectly. It is hard to make a bio-weapon think the way you want because they have their own minds, this particular one seems to have developed the thought that killing is wrong. There is however a microprocessor in his brain that keeps him working right; if his existence is threatened in the slightest way that processor will activate it's main program..."**

**"What program master?"**

**"Self-preservation...

* * *

  
**

**--Chapter I--**

**Sword & Fang**

**Katina 4:26am Mar22, 3133ac**

_"Life is __war__...war is __hell__."_

-The Skull-

There was a strong smell of both alcohol and vomit in the bar, it was a dank, dark corner of Katina people struggled to forget...only lowlifes and scumbags here probably what drew him in. The fact that nobody would search there as he attempted to cover up who he was made it an ideal spot to hide. He spent his time sitting at the bar staring at the fox in the blade of a large knife, his blood red fur was broken by the white on his muzzle that stretched down to his inner thighs, and tipped his ears and his bushy tail, his long hair stated that he'd not had it cut in some time. The black trench coat he wore was tattered along it's rim and tail, the red shirt beneath littered with several small cuts and holes, a pair of metal dogtags hung against his slightly muscular chest, his old pants were worn near the bottoms with cuts along the knees and black leather boots that had seen better days...the only name he could recall was the one printed on the metal tags about his neck "Sword"...

As he sat at the bar with a drink in his had he wrote something on a napkin and passed it to the bartender who slowly read the message...

"Work?" He almost shouted above the noise of his patrons, "What are you freelancer?"

Sword could only nod...

"Well I don't have any jobs but...there's a guy comes around about 8 maybe 9 in the mornin. He runs a merchant ship from Corneria might be able to help ya."

Sword tossed a handful of credits onto the counter before he headed out of the bar, his motel was not a short trip and he'd been tired for some time. The walk took some time, making his way down the long streets with their monstrous skyscrapers, it was late at night when he finally found his motel. A small, rustic place, with red tiled roofs and a light blue color to it's outside walls. It didn't have many rooms maybe only 500 or so, pretty small for modern day, then again he was in a part of Katina people purposely cast aside. Sword could no longer stand it outside, the biting cold of the winter months did not bother him, but the last thing he wanted was to draw the attention of one of Katina's street gangs...the last time such a thing happened the was living on Titania, and it turned out pretty badly, the scene brought a lot of attention forcing him to leave the planet forcing him to Katina...

For as long as he could remember Sword had always been on the run...not from police...but bounty hunters. He fought them all off but, only out of a strange primal instinct that sometimes scared him. He wanted to get to his room for a small sleep before his nightly routine...room 13...

_"Huh lucky number."_ He thought to himself as he opened the door with a loud rusty creak. Though it was the pitchest of black in the room he had no trouble seeing anything in the room; the wooden desk on the far wall opposite the door with a large mirror mounted on top, the small t.v that sat across from the bed on a small wooden table was older than dirt, still using knobs to change the channels, which suited him fine as he only used it to keep up with the news, the bed was nothing but two mattresses on a metal frame with old drabby linens, the clock on the nightstand to the left on the bed was flashing 12:00 over and over.

_"Another black out."_ He thought to himself, _"Wonder what's behind 'em."_

He had reason for suspicion as the rolling black outs in the area had grown relatively frequent as of late, some of your more hardcore drug labs often caused such black outs. He despised drugs as well as those who made them ever since he watched a small kit die after ingesting a drug known as "Hype", a multi-use hallucinogen, originally a pill, some crushed it into powder treating it like cocaine, others melted it down and injected it...but any way you looked at it the drug was a potential death sentence, any more than a 'half-shot' as it was called and you had about two hours to live.

He lay on the most uncomfortable bed and dozed off after setting the alarm on his clock to wake him in several hours, about 11o'clock seemed right.

He woke to the obnoxious sound of the alarm clock, which he quickly answered rolling out of bed. He wrapped a small black cloth around his head ting it behind his head by two thin threads of material,this...mask covered his face from the top of his head to the bridge of his muzzle, leaving only his eyes in view. Nobody saw him at night as he stalked through the shadows for the ones causing the undue stress on his telepathic mind...he had always heard the cries of pain and anguish from all those around him and wanted for nothing more than for them to stop. At the moment the only voices he heard in his mind were of a mother's cries for help as her teenage son lay dying in the street from yet another tragic Hype overdose. Fortunately enough Sword found that the boy was soon resuscitated, he wouldn't be the same for some time...Sword was happy that the boy was well but at the moment there was something he needed...

The young fox's room in the hospital was easy enough to get to as it was only several floors up. The boy's mother almost screamed before she saw the face of the masked person in her son's window...

"I-it's you...the Shadow." She gasped, "What do you want?"

The mysterious creature that appeared in the still of night and vanished into the shadows after righting what was wrong. The news often called him 'The Shadow', most people actually liked him for what he did for the city...but there are always those few that don't want a part of any kind of hero...

_"Don't be frightened..."_ A soft voice echoed through her head, _"I just need some information from your son. He's the first to see this dealer's face and live."_

"Do you mean to kill him?" The vixen asked in a hopeful voice.

_"I'm afraid not...but there are things far worse than death."_

Sword turned to the young fox in the bed who looked absolutely horrible, and dove into his mind. A jumble of mixed thoughts floated around in the boy's subconcious but, after a few moments Sword found the thing he was looking for...the last image the boy's mind ever took of his would be murderer. A tall black feathered avian with a scared face, easy target...hard to find a raven in this area...

_"I've seen him before, the one that did this."_ His mental voice said to the vixen that watched him.

"Then you can take him in?"

_"Not quite...I've seen him because he tried to arrest me before...I guess now I know why. Thank you son when he wakes for me."_

She didn't know how he did it but, before she could reach the window to thank him he was nowhere in sight, he now had a target and he knew just how to get his attention. He made his way to the nearest com booth (Like a phone booth) that had nobody near it, he found a lone stranger and gave him instructions then followed the man to the booth, the whole time waving a large roll of credits in the strange pig's face. The pig was in no great hurry to help Sword until he saw the fistful of cash, then he willingly became Sword's puppet. Sword was telepathic to compensate for his lack of the ability to speak but, he had learned ways of getting his messages across, one was through slight mind control...

The pig dialed the number to the police department, and a young female echidna showed up, "Hello, Katina City P.D how can I help you?" She said in a cheery voice.

"I'd like to speak to detective Giovanni Valstern...please, It's urgent." Sword said through the pig's mind.

It was only moments before the image on the screen changed to that of an avian with feathers like fresh pitch, a long jagged scar along the side of his beak was a warning that Sword had given him before when he'd tried to kill him, his suit was dark blue, "Yes what is it?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

This time the voice that came from the Pig's mouth was rattled and much more menacing, "I know it was you...and if you think about it I'm sure you can see right through this puppet." Sword's vocalist replied.

"You...what the fuck do you want?"

The pig grew an almost evil smile, "Payment...I'm a little tired of chacing you down so...the deal is this. Bring me 400k to the top of the Carrsan building and be there by midnight...or by morning I'll have your sorry ass exposed for what you really are, if I have to let everyone know who I am to do it...are we clear?"

The avian held back for a moment, "Deal...but I can't get that kind of cash together until 10'clock...that okay with you?"

"Just bring the money."

As the signal cut out Sword let loose his hold on the pig's mind, who fluttered his eyes as he regained consciousness, he'd remember nothing. Sword handed him the wad on cash he'd been promised and disappeared into the shadows. It took him no time at all to reach the Carrsan building, second tallest skyscraper in the entire city, over 400 stories up. He was forced to sneak into the building and ride the elevator to the top floor where he waited patiently for Giovanni to show up...

It was almost an hour later that the door opened and a lone black figure stepped out into the light given off by the small lamp above the door that lead to the roof. He sauntered over to the middle of the roof where he stood and set down the heavy briefcase he carried...

"Alright I'm here damn it!" He yelled knowing no one would hear him.

_"You're late..."_ Sword's voice pierced the back of his skull.

"Well forgive me but, you make a withdrawal this big at this hour, you tend to get some questions." Giovanni said, "Now come out." He demanded.

To his surprise the cloaked figure of a fox fell from what seemed like the sky to land only a few feet from his position...

The detective instinctively pulled a blaster out swinging it's barrel in Sword's direction and fired, he'd hoped to catch the would be hero off guard, but the bolt of energy that sped from the weapon only pierced the tail of his trench coat. Giovanni froze as Sword closed their distance in the blink of an eye, cutting the blaster in two with an unseen blade that then came to a rest on the raven's shoulder. Giovanni looked on in fear, the slightly long, curved blade was coming from inside Sword's elbow, and was uncannily sharp as it was splitting the fine hair from several feathers...

_"Pitty...I thought you were smarter than that."_ Sword's voice tortured his mind.

Still fixated on the blade the raven managed a short sentence, "What the fuck are you?"

A smile spread across Sword's face, _"An informed question...if I knew however I'd probably tell you seeing as you're about to die..."_ Sword teased him as he took the avian by the collar hoisting him off the ground effortlessly with a single arm.

Sword moved to the edge of the building and dangled Giovanni over the edge, who let out a scream of fear from the impending fall...

"No no we had a deal!" Giovanni yelled.

_"And then you shot at me...not too bright..."_ Sword said telepathically as usual, _"...so now your only chance is to tell me who you're working for...I know someone's been paying you off...no cop makes a salary big enough to come up with that much money that fast. So where'd the hand out come from?"_

"IIII-I can't they'd kill me..." Giovanni pleaded actually beginning to cry a bit.

_"Gio Gio Gio...perhaps you aren't clear on your situation..."_ Sword said releasing him then catching him with the other hand ushering the avian into full blow sobs, _"...you see there are only five fingers keeping you from a 400 story fall...I'd sure hate having to clean that shit up."_ Sword added with a sadistic smile.

Giovanni couldn't break through the sobs that racked his lungs enough to speak...

_"Toni, JB, Garth...Tio."_ Sword began to go through names of known dealers of the drugs.

"Yeeeeeess!" Giovanni screamed, "Ti-Tio's behind everything...the hype, the...blackouts, everything just please put me down!"

Now satisfied with the information he'd received, Sword set the mind numbingly frightened raven back on his feet where he stood on the ledge trying to catch his breath for his weeping. Sword walked away and picked up the briefcase then picked up the small blaster that had been diced in two. Which he then threw toward the avian, the startled avian lost his balance and in a few moments his echoing screams halted, it'd be well into the morning before anyone found the body in the back alley...at least whatever would be left of it after the type of impact he'd expected, with the hight of the fall one could be assured that it wouldn't be pretty...

Now his attention however was set to Tio...this could be a problem. Tio was know throughout the city; the gray furred feline was his uncle's favorite nephew...his uncle was head of the mafia. He knew from the beginning that the Laronii family at least had their hands in this but, he'd hoped that they weren't the figureheads of the operations, they'd be harder to get to. He made his way back to the hospital where to his delight Sword found the boy awake and in his mother's embrace...there was no doubt that he'd be severely punished for the drugs, once he was healthy enough to withstand a lashing or two, but, for now the vixen was just happy to have her kit safe and sound...

They were both startled as there was no sound as Sword appeared on the opened window sill hanging a single leg out of the building, _"I've brought a gift..."_ He said sitting tossing the briefcase to the bed, _"Compliments of Giovanni Valstern..."_

"What did you do to him?" The vixen asked not wanting to release her son.

_"By now...he's a pasty smear on the pavement. He'll pay for his crimes in the afterlife." _Sword said turning his gaze to the kit in her arms, _"And I hope you learned something."_

The kit just smiled and nodded his head as he continued to hug his mother...

_"There's 400,000 credits in the briefcase...why not take a vacation...or better yet relocate, I hear Corneria's a very beautiful planet."_

The vixen wiped a tear from her eye, "We've always thought about moving after his father died...but after the funeral we never had the money...maybe now that'll change."

_"Well you and your kit have earned every right to that money...you're about to be the last victims of this drug. At the very least in this area anyhow...well I think we could all use some rest I have a long night tomorrow..."_

As he did last time Sword slid from the window sill vanishing into the shadows of the night, he'd have no trouble sleeping tonight...it was an exhausting day...

The raising Katinan sun woke him from his sleep...something in his head told him not to even get up but, he had things to do today. He had to meet with this merchant this morning and see about a decent paying job...his night life was rewarding but, as for monetary compensation it was a bit lax...and even heros needed to eat. Hero, it wasn't a term he particularly liked but, so many around the city called him hero that he eventually accepted it. He thought back to what he'd done last night...he could have easily forced Giovanni to turn himself in...he hated killing and secretly hated himself for killing the raven...

_"It was wrong but necessary..."_ He told himself. _"With their cover dead the dealers will start to panic...that's when I'll find my lead to where Tio's hiding."_

He took a quick shower and got dressed this time in a sleeveless black shirt and a pair of camo pants that were a bit baggy for his liking but caused him to blend in with modern style, the pants legs were made so that the cuff lay under the top of your boots, the ones he now wore were polished black with metal plates across the toe and heel. These boots were designed specially for the purpose of kicking, a properly trained martial artist could kill someone with these boots without much effort at all, a forceful enough shot from them could shatter bone and rupture internal organs. He took a quick glance at his alarm clock...8:45...he needed to hurry. He made his way out of the motel, he'd have to pay again soon as he'd been staying there several months, it would probably be easier for him to just get a place to stay but, he often moved around which made motel rooms a prime location to stay. Here the pay was 800 credits a month...not too bad but a little pricey for such crappy lodging. Before long he was in front of the bar again. The dank smell of urine and booze filled the air, as well as several odors he'd rather not attempt to identify it was at the notice of this olfactory insult that he realized something..._"The Pit..."_ He read from the sign over the door. At least for the most part they told the truth...

Inside Sword approached the bartender who simply smiled and pointed to a lone figure sitting at the end of the L shaped bar, the bartender had always been nice to Sword, he was an older black feline who looked like he could really handle himself.

An older raccoon sat were the bartender had pointed, who's missing left eye was made noticeable by a large scar stretching the length of his face from his forehead to the base of his neck, much of his chestnut colored fur was tinged by the gray of old age, his shirt was dirty as though he'd been working for hours, the red cloth was stained all about from oil spills, and his blue overalls had seen much better days, his hands were covered by heavy leather gloves. Sword approached him and sat down...the bartender also walked over...

"This is the fella who was looking for work." The bartender said, "Forgive him for not talking though...he's a mute."

The raccoon looked Sword over, "Well you look strong enough...ever load cargo?"

Sword nodded in agreement...

"Good...my old back can't handle this crap for long, so how does this sound?" The raccoon asked, "When I come into Katina I'll give you a call and you do the heavy lift'n."

Sword thought for a moment and ran his forefinger and middle finger across his thumb...

The old raccoon looked on for a moment before he caught on, "Oh...how much does the job pay?" He asked receiving a nod, "...what'cha think 'bout...1200 a load?"

Sword did the math for a moment, if he handled it correctly it was enough for his room and food for a while, then nodded with a happy smile.

"Good names Dallas...meet me in hanger 46D at 5 o'clock tonight."

As Sword stood the barkeep told Dallas his name...

"Sword huh? Odd name. Well kid it'll be nice work'n with someone that doesn't complain 24/7."

That actually took less time than Sword had expected, but when he exited the bar into the alley he could see a group approaching the bar. Two vulpine, a frog, and an Avian. One of the foxes he picked out right away; golden brown fur, green eyes, green vest and pants...he'd never seen him before but that was definitely Fox McCloud, to his direct right was a blue vixen with powerful eyes of the same cerulean color, her form fitting uniform was a darker blue with black arms, and black around her abdomen and thighs...Krystal if he remembered correctly was the team psychic, the little green frog that waddled at her right was wearing a red cap and blue overalls with a white shirt and blue vest...Sword had never heard of him, the one to Fox's left however was a blue feathered Avian sporting a silver jacket with red patches on it's shoulders as well as a matching pair of pants...Falco Lombardi, along with Fox nobody didn't know who this bird was. He felt a bit...intrigued to find them walking into the bar and stood outside listening trough the cracked door to their conversation with the bartender...

"Excuse me sir..." Fox's voice said, "...but we're looking for information on this..."Shadow" guy...seems he's been suspected of the murder of a detective named Giovanni Valstern."

"That bastard?" The bartender asked, "Good riddance...everyone in this city knows he's been push'n Hype on the streets round here...sounds like someone just finally decided to do something about it. But as for Shadow...never actually seen him, honestly...don't think he exists."

_"Thanks for the vote of confidence."_ Sword said to himself.

The blue vixen's ears perked up as he said this in his head and her eyes fixed on his face barely visible behind the door. As she did something tried to force it's way into his mind..._"Shit...mind probe."_ He yelled to himself hurrying away from the door.

As he tucked down into the alley he heard a mass of commotion as the small team piled out of the doors...

"Krys are you sure?" Fox quickly asked.

"Definitely...whoever that is, he's psychic and powerful..." Krystal answered going on the hunt with her mind, "...He's on the roof!" She shouted pointing to a dark figure standing high above them.

_"Fuck!!" _Sword shouted as he sped across the roof leaping to another rooftop.

As he ran he could barely make out Fox's next words, "Falco get to the roofs and follow him...Slippy get to your Arwing and circle overhead to get a lock on his bio signature...Krys come with me and keep a fix on him."

Within moments he could hear the trample of boots behind him..._"Fuck this guy's fast..."_ He said as he made a massive leap across the street to a slightly lower building. Falco froze for a moment, but did the same almost flying the forty feet from roof to roof...

As he ran Falco's communicator kicked on, "Falco how's it going up there?"

"Not good Fox...this guy's athletic as hell, even more than Krystal. I'm have'n trouble keep'n up with him."

"Just stay on his ass...we're cutt'n him off."

"That's easy for you to say!" Falco yelled turning off his communicator.

As Falco chased him across rooftop after rooftop he noticed that this guy was only getting faster. Soon there was no place to run as they reached a building that was surrounded on all three sides by skyscrapers. Sword tuned as he heard Falco's feet contact the roof and half smiled. Falco froze as he saw the fox bow and then leap into a back flip, but as he began to land again he instead vanished into what was a hole in the roof, that was hidden from Falco's view by the fox's body. Falco followed and chased the stranger through the halls until they reached another window which the fox leaped through and onto another roof...Falco followed only to find his perp was gone, but after a short scan found him in the alley below...

"Fox..." He called on his communicator as he slid down an access ladder, "You...gotta...do something...this guy's...unreal..."

"We're just down the alley from your location and Slippy should be overhead soon. Just try to keep at it a bit longer."

As Sword ran down the alley he smiled as he noticed Fox and Krystal waiting for him. The alley was only about ten feet wide, but that didn't stop Sword. As he ran toward them they were amazed to see him alter his step onto the wall of one of the buildings which he ran across diagonally, as he reached only a foot over their heads he made several leaps from building to building until he vanished through an open window. Falco stopped in front of the two vulpine who were both wearing shocked looks about what they'd seen...

"What?...where...did he...go?" Falco asked catching his breath.

"Up there..." Fox said in an amazed voice as he pointed to a fourth story window.

"Krys...you...gotta fix on him?"

Krystal searched for a moment, "Yeah...he's trying to blend into a huge crowd far down the street we lost him. He's blocking me out now."

Sword walked calmly down the street toward his motel...

_"Well...that was kinda fun...that Falco guy's pretty fast." _He thought to himself.

He had found the footrace to be quite exhilarating and fun for that matter, he sort of felt bad that it ended so soon, but they were catching up to him and he couldn't let them catch him. He reached his motel without much trouble, where he'd wait until 5 o'clock for his job. He quickly changed into his normal clothes which had been previously washed; his red shirt and black coat smelled nice and fresh, and his black pants had been stitched by a caring hand. That was when he noticed someone else in the room hiding in the shadows...

"You know...just because their clueless doesn't mean that I am too." The voice said from behind him.

He turned to find the lovely blue vixen Krystal standing in his doorway...

"You're him aren't you...this...Shadow everyone talks about. Did you really kill that raven?"

Sword only stared at her...

"You can talk to me you know...or can you even talk?"

Sword simply shook his head...

Krystal sighed, "You know you can't lie to me right? I know you're telepathic so speak up."

_"Alright what the hell do you want?" _His voice shot through her head.

"I just want to know why you did it." She replied in her natural voice.

Sword sighed as he rolled his eyes, _"Fine...if you must know. He was selling Hype to young animals on the streets...I found a kit yesterday that was dying from the stuff...luckily he pulled through and gave Giovanni away. So I set him up, made him tell me who was behind it all and killed him so that he couldn't inform his suppliers that I was coming."_

Krystal looked at the floor, "You know I could tell that you weren't a bad person...but you still shouldn't have killed him."

_"Public defense...lets just say I did his job for him."_

"That still doesn't make it right." She retorted in a stern voice.

_"Tell that to all the parents of the kids that have died from that shit in the past year...see if you can still say that as a mother cries as you hand her the body of her only son..."_

Krystal froze with a disheartened expression...

_"I've seen it...I've heard it. And if it takes every ounce of strength in me...I'm going to set things straight. Even if it means killing all of you to do so."_

Krystal could see into his mind, he meant every word, and for the most part she believed he could do it...

"...I'll get the team to back off..." Krystal said opening the door to leave, "...I don't know who you are...but good luck. And stay on your toes Falco's a fast learner...He may just catch you next time."

_"I'll enjoy that...our little footrace was kinda fun."_ Sword replied smiling, _"And you can call me Sword."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the lateness...I just started working on chapter 3 when I noticed quite a few mistakes hope I fixed em all.**


	2. Angel of mercy

**--Chapter II--**

_Angel of mercy _

Falco was having a hard time accepting it as he sat on the weight bench he'd just used, that fox had completely outrun him, what's worse was that it had recently dawned on him...that fox having fun with him. Now that he thought about it...he had fun doing it himself, it was a constant rush like nothing he was actually used to. As his thoughts swarmed he stood and looked around. The weight room he was in was pretty big for a hotel, the white colored room was full of the latest machines and there were several other animals in the room; a she-wolf at a steady run on a treadmill, an avian girl was running beside her engaging in some kind of girl talk, and across from him was a familiar golden brown fox who was benching quite a bit of weight. Falco wiped the sweat from his face as he walked over to the vulpine that was also drenched in sweat...

"Think we'll find this guy Fox?" He asked as Fox set the weights back on the hooks above him.

Fox wiped himself off with his own sweat towel, "Of course we will...I'd just like to know how he did that with the buildings."

"Search me...but he had to be moving hella fast to do it."

"Yeah no shit..." Fox replied, "...it looked like he sped up all at once."

Falco sighed, "I know...he wasn't being serious at any time during the chase...He was just playing with us."

"You noticed that too huh?"

Just then something struck Falco, "Say where's Krys? She usually dose this with us...feels odd not having her here."

"Good question..." Fox said pressing a button on his wrist communicator, "Hey Krys where are you?"

There was a hesitant moment before she answered, "I just needed some fresh air...I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Right...but next time take someone with you..." Fox said a bit worriedly, "...this place is not a laid back as are a lot of muggers and rapists out at night here."

"Thanks for the concern...but I've handled my share of both." She replied, "Just hold on and I'll be there soon."

As her voice cut out Falco snickered at Fox, "Remind me never to get married."

"Why is that?" Fox asked.

"Seems to me like the only thing you do now is worry about her..."

"Well yeah...she's my wife of course I worry about her." Fox said standing up.

Falco smiled as he changed the subject, "So...you two thinking about have'n any kids?"

Fox smiled as he realized that Falco was trying to embarrass him, "It's come up...we just aren't too sure about it at the time."

"A kit from you and her..." Falco thought out loud, "...be one cocky little bastard."

Fox scoffed at the thought, "Yeah...right wait until you have one...talk about cocky."

Falco shrugged his shoulder...it was true what could he say?...

"Hey when you're right you're right." Falco replied.

Then a laughing voice shot through the communicator, "You know this thing's still on." Krystal laughed.

"Shit!" Fox shouted as he turned the thing off.

Krystal was still smiling as she walked toward the hotel, "You're lucky you're so cute Fox..."

When time rolled around Sword headed out to the hanger he'd been instructed to...46D wasn't all that far from his motel if not but a few miles. It was however during the walk that a thought dawned on him..._"I need a car."_...It was a clear thought that often got to him, getting around at night by rooftop was one thing but, walking everywhere was quickly becoming his least favorite part of the day. It took him, roughly half an hour to reach the hanger. It was a newer building almost dome-like with an opened roof. He walked inside where he found the place to be massive, it was holding five ships at the moment but by the look could hold at least sixty. There were parts of ships just about everywhere and just before him was an old cargo ship. It was relatively large, with a squared body that sloped near the front forming the cockpit, it's ass end was a cluster of small thrusters, and there were several wings along it's sides that most likely folded outward on take off. Near the ship Dallas stood waving him in...

"Good you're here on time..." The raccoon said shaking Sword's hand, "...for now all you need to do is load these crates into the cargo bay, which is the big opened door on the side of this ship." He said pointing to a load of rather large crates then to the open door near the end of his ship.

Sword walked up to one of the crates that was a bit bigger than he was, "Now there's a hover dolly near the..."

He cut himself off as Sword hoisted the crate off the ground and carried it to the ship where he set it inside and came back for another...

"Or you...could just carry them." He said in a disbelieving tone.

The job took almost two hours, by Sword's count there were...58 of these crates, each was several hundred pounds but, he put it off as if this were average strength as he sat each crate inside the ship. There was however some writing that made him a bit curios; printed on their sides in large white letters were the words "Property of the Cornerian Military". As Dallas was gone for the time being Sword sneaked into the cargo bay and activated the terminal he found near a small grappling arm. He kept his mind scanning the area for Dallas's thoughts while he scanned over the intended destination of the cargo...

_"Hmmm...odd this says the shipment is assigned to go to Venom...not Corneria by order of..." _He cut himself off as he sensed Dallas was near. Who he met as he hopped out of the cargo bay.

"Done already?" The raccoon asked.

Sword responded with a thumbs up and a smile, a smile that got a bit bigger as Dallas set a large roll of credits in his hand...

"Good job...I'll see you again in a few weeks."

Sword didn't stick around long, he had a mess of things to do. He'd need new clothes, although that wouldn't help him since his fur was so oddly colored. They'd nearly caught him today...and had she decided to Krystal probably could have, he could tell how strong her mind was, and her telepathy was as strong if not stronger than his own...but for some reason she just wanted to know the truth, Falco on the other hand seemed to want nothing more than to prove that he could catch Sword. As he thought about it Sword couldn't help but wonder if this avian was going to try again in the future...he really did enjoy the chase and hoped that they'd have another little chase sometime soon. He made sure to pay for his room for the night before heading into town, the only shop he'd buy clothes at was owned by a young vixen that was always making eyes at him...though his only reason for shopping there was because she only watched him, she didn't bombard him with pointless questions. To be honest he found her infatuation to be a little flattering...and at times a bit humorous as the slightest smile at her turned her white furred face a shade of red he'd never seen before. The store however was a bit far from the motel, in fact to buy time he did something he rarely had in the city...he called a cab...

The small bright yellow hover-car stopped in front of the motel and Sword quickly boarded it. Thankfully the cabbie wasn't a big talker. He asked for a destination, which Sword wrote down and handed to him, and that was pretty much it until they reached the store...

"That'll be 34 credits pal."

Sword reached into his pocket an handed the cabbie a bit more than the fare...which the cat took with an acceptant smile. The building he now stood in front of was a department mall, and the store he wanted was about six floors up. He entered through the glass doors to the thankful notion that there was almost nobody there, but there was a strong mental feeling in the food court that he now stood in. It was a large round room with black and white tiled floors and it's outer edge was surrounded with different food stands, the center of the room was nothing but tables and chairs. He opened his mind just enough to search out this strong feeling...

The first thought that hit him was from a food stand, _"Shit!! Oh well what they don't know..."_

_"Well no more food from the teriyaki bar..." _Sword said to himself.

Then another hit him a...stressed one, _"Alright just hit the register and get out...nobody gets hurt and you get paid."_

As he heard this particular thought he noticed it's origin. On the other side of the seating area was a large potted tree next to a pillar, which a lone black furred echidna leaned against, his tattered clothes stated that he possibly hadn't eaten a decent meal or slept in a decent bed in some time. Sword pulled out a large amount of money...as he had earlier noticed that for some reason he'd been overpaid...and walked up to the echidna and looked him in the eyes holding out the money. The ragged animal tried to take it only to be stopped by Sword's tight grip...

The echidna seemed confused until Sword reached out his open hand and motioned for the animal to give him something, while keeping a serious look on his face. When the animal did not reply Sword pointed at his pocket and snapped his fingers returning his hand to it's position. The now stunned echidna reached into his pocket and took out a small blaster which he placed in Sword's waiting hand. Sword smiled and released the money, then he placed the blaster in his own pocket and walked toward the elevators that were right down the hall. He entered the lift and pressed the glowing button for his desired floor. It was a sad thought about what he'd just seen, the poor creature was only hungry and cold...but it was all in the past now. As he got off on the sixth floor he stopped by a trash bin where he took out the blaster...he removed the plasma cartridge and disposed of both parts before walking the short distance to the small store. The vixen that owned the store always stayed opened late...by 8 o'clock most stores were shut down here but she kept hers opened for some reason. Her store was small indeed, only half of what the others were, it was marked by a hanging sign over the door that read "K's apparel"...

There was a bell tied to the inside of the door handle as a warning of someone coming in, the room was a slight semi-circle with racks of clothes all about the place and some hanging from the walls. Against the wall to his right was a check out conter where a snow white tali was swishing back and forth from behind it rather low to the ground. He walked up to the spot where the appendage was. He smiled at the sight of his friend on all fours searching for something she'd obviously dropped. From where he was standing Sword could tell she was wearing a pair of slightly tight shorts that reached to the mid point of her thighs, and did a good job showing off her nicely shaped backside...

"There you are." She finally said sitting up onto her knees and placing a gold ring on her pinkie finger

She stood and stepped back causing her head to bump into Sword's chest, the sudden impact caused her to jump away and let out a loud shriek of surprise, that faded into a rather angered face as she turned to see Sword standing there chuckling under his breath...

"The hell is wrong with you!? You scared the shit outta me!"

_"Sorry...but I couldn't help it."_

He actually liked the idea that he had slipped up long ago and accidentally said something to her before, she was well aware that he was telepathic and often spent her time just thinking what she wanted to say...that way nobody else could hear their talk. As she stood there he noticed she looked a bit different than usual; she was wearing her hair, which was as white as her fur, in a long pony tail, her big light green eyes were highlighted by a dark eye liner, and for the most part she was wearing a rather tight sky blue t-shirt that showed off her rather impressive breasts, there was a gold bracelet on each of her wrists, and she was wearing a pair of sandals that tied around her calves...

_"What are you all dolled up for?"_ Sword asked looking her over.

"Well if you must know...I was waiting for a date but...he's been late for over an hour." She said with a sigh, "Guess I got dressed up for nothing."

Sword looked her over again, _"Why dress like this? I liked the way you were before."_

"It's just the style." She replied with a smile as she spun around.

_"No offense...but it looks more like an advertisement...don't change yourself for anyone Angel...if he doesn't like you for who you are then he doesn't deserve you."_

Angel let out a long sigh, "Maybe you're right...but he was soooo cute."

Angel turned her head as she saw Sword smile, but her face still took the light red hue that he found so attractive...

"Oh well..." She replied, "...are you doing anything tonight?"

The question caught him off guard, she was usually so timid, _"What?"_

"Well my date skipped out on me and I have nothing to do after I close up...you know the food court closes pretty late."

He smiled again causing her usual reaction, _"Alright but...only if you're the one with me...not this..."_ He agreed pointing to her.

For about half an hour she showed him through all her newest clothes; he bought several new shirts and pairs of pants as well as a pair of round lensed black shades with gold frames, though she protested against hiding his blue eyes. While he was looking around she had used one of the dressing rooms to change, she was now wearing a pair of light gray jeans and a t-shirt that hid her figure a bit better than before, her sandles were replaced by her usual black and white high top sneakers, she'd also removed the make up from her face...as agreed she changed back to the usual her, so he took her to the food court for dinner...

They found a seat near the middle of the seating area, she ordered their food from a pizza stand, as he couldn't physically talk and most tended to freak out when he did talk to them...they just seemed to have a problem with a disembodied voice in their head. Angel bought back the pizza after a few minutes and set it on their table...

_"So...how's that night life treating you?" _She thought to herself knowing he'd hear it.

Sword was just glad she didn't say it out loud, _"Not good..." _He replied as he picked a slice of the pizza and began to eat, _"I killed a cop yesterday...Now that Star Fox team's on my tail."_

She seemed a little excited at the mention of the famous group, _"Really...did you meet them?"_

_"Just the blue vixen...Krystal right?"_

_"Really what was she like?"_

Sword thought for a minute, _"Frighteningly similar to you...just blue and a little...well less curvy."_

Angel made a quaint little smile at him, _"Did you just compliment my figure?"_

_"If you want to take it that way sure..."_ Sword replied, _"...anyhow she saw right through me, knew about the Shadow thing and all, but most of all she was kind and understanding...not half as pretty as you in my opinion though."_

_"Well thank you for your honest opinion...but..." _Angel started, _"...I've read magazines and seen t.v interviews that declared her the most beautiful girl in Lylat."_

_"Different people different opinion...sure she's beautiful and all but...I don't know, she just doesn't appeal to me."_

Angel scoffed a bit, _"Well...that was blunt."_

_"No point in holding back..."_ He replied noticing the time, _"...but we should get going...it's getting late and I have drugs to put a stop to."_

_"Right...I was having so much fun I'd forgotten about your nightlife."_

_"Right then...I'll walk you home." _Sword replied standing up.

Her place was only down the street several blocks, a nice little apartment that seemed to fit her lifestyle in a pretty average building. He often walked her home when he visited the store, of course looking the way she did, she was a constant target for the rapists that lurked in the nightly shadows. Luckily Sword had taught her to defend herself from these attacks with a small square device that she always carried now; there never was much to know about using a tazer but, he did teach her the best spots in which to shock someone...especially men. There was a growing chill in the air one that never did bother Sword but seemed to bother Angel a bit though not much, she took hold of Sword's arm and pulled him close hoping to gather some of his body heat, this act made Sword blush a bit though you couldn't tell with his red fur...but he could feel the heat in his face...

"Hey...I got a question." Angel suddenly said.

_"And what might that be?"_

"You remember how we met right?"

Sword recalled the occasion, he'd only lived in the city for about two weeks and was looking for a place to eat late at night. As he rounded a corner he could hear a scream coming from a nearby alley, as he walked by he could make out only her white figure in the shadows being assaulted by four figures. He remembered that at first he didn't want to get involved but then he heard it...

"Please...help me!!"

Her scream was full of fear, he couldn't explain why but the sound filled him with a type of rage that caused his blades to become fully erect on their own. The savagery that followed was over before Angel could realize what was happening. She opened her eyes to realize the massive state of gore that lay around her, her white fur was stained as red as her savior's from all the blood that spat from the deep wounds the blades had carved into the four animals, some had even severed appendages and other body parts, while others lay entrails onto the cold ground. It was then that she noticed her rescuer standing with his back to her a large, curved, blood-soaked blade protruding from each elbow...that was also the day he spoke to her...

_"You okay..."_

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard her voice, "Hey you okay in there?"

_"Sorry...a little lost in thought I guess. Anyhow you were saying something?"_

Angel smiled, "Yeah about that day...why'd you help me? Several people passed as that was happening and none even looked my way. You on the other hand reacted so fast that I didn't even see you kill them."

Sword thought about it for a moment, _"To be honest at first I thought of leaving the situation be...but...then I heard you scream for help and something snapped inside of me...I no longer had control of my emotions, all I could feel was rage, not the feel of their fresh blood against my skin, or the remorse for slaughtering them all, all I felt at that moment was the need to protect you."_

"Wait you were gonna leave me?" Angel started.

_"I thought of it for a brief moment...you see I couldn't bring any attention to the fact that I was on this planet."_

Angel looked a bit concerned now, "Are...are you running from someone?"

_"Technically I'm hiding." _He replied, _"You've no doubt heard of an organization called "OMNI" they've been after me for some years now. I'd like to tell you more but, I really would rather not put you in danger."_

"But OMNI is no danger to anyone...they deal in computer goods and ship parts."

Sword sighed inwardly, _"Just keep thinking that...you'll be safe."_

As they finally reached her house she approached the front door...

"You know I really had a good time and we should..." Angel cut herself off as she turned to face an empty street, her date, as it were had vanished, "...do this again." She finished to herself, "He dose that way too often."

Sword now watched her from a nearby rooftop, _"Sorry kid...but I have things to do tonight."_. With those words he quickly vanished into the shadows and headed back to his room. It was almost ten o'clock, he had to get to the streets soon or the dealers might find refuge after learning of Giovanni's death. Unfortunately his room proved to be occupied as he entered, he now had on his coat and mask when he spoke to the person trying to hide in the shadows of the lightless room...

_"Breaking and entering is a crime you know?"_

The blue vixen stepped out into view, "So is murder."

_"Look we could argue semantics all night...but, I have work to do."_ Sword said as he headed to the window.

"Wait!" Krystal said grabbing his arm, "They wouldn't listen...Fox believes me but says that a crime is a crime...there's..."

_"No justification to murder...I know."_ Sword finished for her, _"...but when justice fails to prevail we __must take matters into our own hands."_

Before she could reply he fell from the window, she rushed to the opened window but, he was nowhere to be seen. As he figured Falco would be patrolling the rooftops after their little footrace, he stuck to the shadows of the alleys; this would also give him access to most of the lower level dealers that...any one of them could lead him to the one he was looking for but one in particular stuck to his mind. A lowlife rat named Garex, he was small bodied, and even smaller minded, yet he tried to put off that he was bigger than he was, the vermin was for the most part proud of himself...he'd tried to kill Sword a number of times and always managed to get away, this time things seemed to work out a bit differently however. As he reached the base of the building that was Garex's known safe house he could make out a low voice coming from an open window several floors up...

That was Garex's voice alright...it had a dull rasp from a time when he was stabbed in the throat with an ice pick...Sword found it a bit amusing as when pissed off his voice tended to whistle. At this point however the rat was simply ranting on and on to another person about how he wasn't afraid of Sword and that Gio had just gotten careless. Then something really made Sword laugh...

"I wish that son of a bitch was here right now I'd..."

The brown furred rat's latest rant was cut off as he noticed the frightened look on his subordinate's face, who was staring at the window...the drabbily dressed rat spun about to see Sword's masked figure sitting in the window sill in a lackadaisical manner...

_"Don't stop on my account Garex this is an interesting story...you'd what?..."_ Sword's disembodied voice echoed into the back of the rat's mind.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Garex demanded his voice involuntarily whistling after every other syllable.

The rat's face had some questionable differences from the last time they'd met, a patch of brown fur was missing from the side of his head where almost a complete ear was missing. He was wearing his normal attire a long gray coat he seemed to never take off, with raggedy jeans and a torn white under shirt.

Sword stood up and took a step forward, _"Just a little information...that's all, then you and your friend here can go back to whatever you do in your spare time..."_

"What kind of information?"

The blades form Sword's elbows made an eerie scraping sound as their tips peeked over his shoulders, _"The kind that's worth a lot more than your life." _Sword said with a smile. _"Now then where's Tio...little snot rag's been in hiding ever since I almost killed him last summer. Leave it to rats like you to find the most barren, unseen parts of the city to hide." _

A cocky sneer crossed the rat's face, "So can't find my cousin can ya?..."

_"Not yet...but I have a pretty good idea on how to make him come to me..."_

Before Garex could realized what was happening a tight grip cut off his oxygen...the rat kicked and flailed about trying everything to break Sword's single handed vice around his neck but soon passed out from the lack of air. The white rat that was with Garex still refused to move from his spot even when Sword stood next to him with the limp rat still in his grip...

_"Now, you listen very carefully...the abandoned hanger on star port D-19...you will tell Tio to meet me there at ! o'clock, or I send him each separate part of this lowlife."_

As Sword leaped from the window he knew there'd be no turning back now...he made his way to the abandoned hanger. It was like any other hanger but, it was rusty and condemned...large panels were missing and this hanger happened to belong to Sword, he claimed it from a drug lord some time ago, the premises was booby trapped in a way only Sword himself would know the way in. Inside the hanger was empty accept for a single Wolfen class fighter that Sword kept nearby...just in case. Garex awoke screaming to no avail as he realized he was hanging from a service crane about two stories off the ground, his arms were tied to his sides. Far below him he could make out the figure of his captor sitting atop the Wolfen below...

"You'll never get away with this!...Tio'll be here soon and..."

Sword rose his head enough to see the fidgeting rat, _"I'm counting on his arrival..."_ Sword cut him off, _"...as well you should be. Because you haven't got much of a bright future otherwise."_

"You think I'm afraid of fall'n from here?!" Garex yelled.

Sword smiled as he pressed a small button causing the rope around Garex to tighten and pull him toward the crane arm's hand where the rope was fed through a small pulley, _"Who said I was going to drop you?"_ Sword asked with a chuckle, _"If he doesn't show up this device will feed the rope holding you through that pulley...and you with it. Doesn't that sound like a lot more fun?"_

Now Garex was paranoid the idea of being pulled through the small wheel didn't seem too fun. He knew that Tio would come, unfortunately that was what Sword wanted so Garex didn't know whether or not that was a good thing now. The time seemed to drag on forever before there was a loud explosion outside that rattled the building's foundation...

"_Sounds like company has arrived..."_ Sword's ghostly voice crept through the rat's skull.

Before Garex could look down to Sword the fox had vanished into the shadows. Sword waited in the seclusion of the darkness where he remained hidden until a slightly taller rat walked through the missing double doors of the hanger...this rat was a smokey gray color with a black muzzle, his blue three piece suit and long hair were both very well kept. This manicured rat turned toward the door and signaled to someone. Another figure walked in, much larger, a horse with a black mane of hair and a reddish-brown fur, he was much taller and more muscular than Sword or the rats, and held to his side by a single massive arm was a familiar vixen with snow white fur...a sharp blade was held to her throat...

"Tio! Help!" Garex yelled.

"Hang on Garex we'll get you down in just a minute." Tio reassured his cousin, "Now listen up Shadow!" He yelled into the darkness, "We know who you are! And if you're smart I wouldn't suggest trying anything heroic or Stalyon here may nick something vital!" He pointed to the large horse holding Angel at knife point.

"_Thought never crossed my mind." _Sword's voice rang seemed to come form all around them.

"Then what say you let this moron go and your little girlfriend here'll live to see her next birthday."

"_Take him..." _Sword's voice said only to Tio this time, "_He's served his purpose." _

Tio managed to get to the crane before he heard a muffled sound followed by the thud of Stalyon's large body hitting the metal floor, his body was set in a fit of convulsions as a stab wound in his neck fountained blood into the air. Tio shrugged the loss he could hire hundreds of men that size. Soon he and his cousin began to walk toward the doors before a large metal structure fell in place over the doorless opening casting the entire room into perpetual darkness. Tio quickly pulled a blaster from his coat...though he couldn't see five feet in front of his face...

"Coward come out and fight me!" Tio yelled.

An almost sadistic laughter cut through the rats's heads, "_Now why would I do that so quickly?" _Sword's voice followed the laugh, "_I'd rather ask you something."_

"What!?"

"_A simple riddle...answer it correctly and you won't die." _Sword's voice continued.

Tio faltered for a moment before putting away his blaster, "No tricks? I answer...we leave...right?"

"_That's it..." _Sword replied, "_Listen up now: I am nothing, yet my presence is everywhere, I am that which the light can never illuminate." _

"What kind of riddle is that?" Tio asked in a frustrated voice.

"_One that has an answer." _

In that instance Tio saw was appeared to be two small green circles that were lit by what little moonlight there was in the room. An obvious sign that Sword had nocturnal vision as most foxes did to some extent or other. Sword was simply waiting for the moment that Tio would get the riddle wrong, he didn't care that they'd been debating among themselves just what the answer was...he was certain they'd fail anyway. After an hour was up Sword was growing tired of the silence...

"_How dose it feel?" _Sword asked. "_Fear I mean. You see I've never known fear...but right now you must be terrified, you could drop dead at any moment and not a soul that mattered would come looking for you." _

His words stuck, Tio could no longer think of the riddle, "Just shut up and fight me!" He finally yelled.

Tio froze as a hot breath struck the side of his face and the cold edge of a blade pressed lightly into his throat...

"_I am...The Darkness."_

Garex couldn't see anything even as he heard Tio scream just before his voice went deathly silent. He froze as a hand came to rest on his shoulder, the breath that grazed his ear carried a grim chill, to him it was no less than the tough of death's frigid hand. His body began to shake involuntarily as his mind prepared him for what was to come but...nothing happened. Sword was halted by Angel who'd taken him by his arm...

"Please...no more killing. Just turn him in Please."

Her pleas were enough, and Sword's erect blades slowly sank back into their sheathes. There were tears in the vixen's eyes...she'd seen enough death, and Sword hoped that it would be the last she'd ever see. As Garex realized what was happening he let out a long heavy sigh of relief, the vixen was an angel of mercy sent to spare his life...

"_You should thank the lady..." _Sword said, "_...After you wake up."_

Sword's words were cut off as a heavy fist struck Garex in the back of the head forcing him into an unconscious state. As soon as he got home Sword would call in and turn him in...but for now he just wanted to get Angel home...his service for the night had been done. The area's Hype man was dead and the other would be in prison for some time. Now his thoughts were placed back on Fox and his team, who were going to try capturing him again eventually, but for tonight he could at least sleep well.

* * *

**A/N: I will begin updating this asap...well as soon as I can get over my writer's block. I did some serious rework on this chapter as well as chapter 1.**


	3. Triple Helix

**A/N: Well certain fans of the fic...who's names will be left unmentioned wanted chapter three sooner than I expected to put it out so. To quell any abstract urges to kill, here's chapter 3 aka Triple Helix. Thanks for the support and thanks for caring...**

**The footsteps in the darkness- SkullFox

* * *

  
**

**--Chapter III--**

--Triple Helix--

The next morning the door to Sword's room explodes form it's frame, a powerful kick from Fox tore the thing open. The team had gotten a lucky tip off of someone by the description given that a bright red furred fox had been staying here...it didn't look possible. The bed looked as though no one had never even slept in it, the room was void of all clothing or food, and most of all there was no one there. Far across the city however Sword lays on a small sofa in Angel's living room, he had decided that it would be a much better idea for him to stay there for the night...that way if any of Tio's other loyals decided to come for her they'd have to go through him, a useless if not impossible task for an average animal. My doesn't sleep, he never even closes his eyes, he simply lays there staring at the door to the small apartment, the place is decorated but only slightly as Angel has always stated that she's ready to pack up and leave this shit hole city at a moment's notice. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed as he was laying there on that small sofa, it didn't even give enough space for his entire body as his legs hung over the arm of the small love seat. He also knew that Fox and his team would be there...

"_You somewhere safe for the night?" _Krystal's voice asked in the back of his mind, _"We already searched your room. Fox is setting the patrol back up around the city."_

"_I'm with---a friend, I'll be fine for the night. Listen why are you helping me?" _Sword asked in the back of his mind.

There was no answer for a moment, _"......It just feels like the right thing to do. I always follow my instincts...and they tell me that you aren't a murderer, you're just trying to help."_

Sword couldn't help but look over to the room where Angel was sleeping, _"I've come to a decision---I'll turn myself in...If you all promise to get my friend somewhere safe. She isn't safe in this city anymore...I started a war that she can't be caught up in...and they won't hesitate to kill her just to get to me."_

"_Are you sure about this?"_

Sword paused for a moment before letting out a long winded sigh, _"Yes. I'm certain...just come and get us out of here. I'll explain everything to her before you all get here..."_

"_Alright..."_ Krystal answered.

"_And Krystal, thank you."_

For what seemed like hours Sword sat there in Angel's room wondering how to tell her that she'd be leaving the city, and possibly the planet. He didn't know how to tell her that is was going to cost him his freedom, but, for some reason if it was going to keep her safe it felt like a more than fair trade. Finally he reached over and ran his paw against the side of her face, she groaned a bit in her sleep smiling...

"_Hey!"_ His voice echoed into her head startling her awake.

"Hmm...Sword? What's going on---why are you in here?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"_We have to go. The Star Fox team will be here any minute now."_

Suddenly the vixen was on her feet, "Then we have to get you out of here..." She was cut off as Sword gently took her y the wrist and pulled her back down to the bed.

"_No...you aren't safe here anymore. I already turned myself in...they promised to get you to a safe place, in return for my turning myself in."_

"But...with all those people you killed...that cop, you'll go to prison." Angel said with a hint of worry to her voice.

"_Don't worry about me—-I'm worse than anything I could possibly find in prison."_

Angel smiled at his sentiment, but that wasn't really her concern, "I guess you're right, but, I'll miss you." She said with tears in her eyes hugging the crimson fox.

"_I'll miss you too..."_ Sword replied returning the gesture, _"Now get your things they're almost here...Krystal and I have been telepathically linked all night. She says they're just down the street."_

It was only a matter of minutes before there was a knock on the door. Just like the deal had been agreed, only Fox and Krystal came. Sword was not surprised to find that Fox held no hostilities toward him, everything was just business. After placing a pair of cuffs on the red vulpine Fox allowed him to sit down while Krystal helped Angel get her things together. Fox sat across from Sword studying him a bit...

"You understand that, this is only business, right?" Fox asked, receiving a nod in reply, "I really respect what you've done to help all of the people in this city---you've done things that most people don't even dare to dream about doing...but, respect or not this is my job." Fox finished, "So...Krystal tells me you're a mute. 'S that right?"

"_Yes...convenient time to be a telepath."_ Sword replied with a smile.

Fox couldn't help but chuckle, "Yeah, I'll bet it is." As he said this the vigilante's sight shifted to Angel as Krystal helped her pack a few bags, "Hey. Don't worry about her. Corneria has the best Witness protection program there is...by the time she's there she won't even exist anymore."

Sword lowered his head, _"It's my fault she got caught up in all of this...I should have been more careful."_

Fox half smiled, "You really didn't think you could just start a war with the mafia and walk away without some sort of repercussions did you? War doesn't work that way...often enough I wish it did. The real goal though is to make sure you can protect the people you care about, before trying to protect others."

"_I guess I'll have a lot of time to think about that in prison, huh?"_ Sword asked.

Fox thought to himself for a moment, "Maybe..." Fox smiled, "...you'd be surprised how far a little faith can get you."

"_Hmm......faith?"_ The red furred vulpine thought to himself.

Suddenly the two vixens entered the room each carrying a large travel bag, "Okay...let's go."

Fox made certain that they made their way to the Great Fox II by use of a taxi...it was a far walk for them to take so late at night. The trip on Sword's case was anything but quiet, his telepathy picked up on all of the thoughts around him---some were worrisome, while others were indifferent, and Fox's altogether seemed to always be centered around the blue vixen that sat just to his left. However at the moment the most recent thought that Fox was working with was where Sword had come from and how he was capable of the things he'd done the other day. Sword was a bit happy that the two escorts had not yet seen the blades his arms concealed...no telling how they'd react to those. The trip though the city was no short trip, even moving at a fairly decent speed, the hovercar took almost a half hour getting to the massive hanger where the large dreadnought sat in wait of it's crew. Sword wasn't really impressed, he'd seen bigger ships—nicer ones too. He had to admit that it was of a unique design however, a large sturdy hull, with four angled wings that seemed to form a large X, an angled neck lifting off of the front of the hull lead to a single smaller compartment that most likely housed the bridge. As the four approached a small green toad wearing a pair of blue overalls and a white shirt, along with a red cap approached them...

"Hey! Falco, they caught him!" He shouted to a pouting blue falcon in the distance.

"Actually Slip, he turned himself in." Krystal replied as her and Fox led their guests toward the ship.

"Then who is this?" He asked looking at Angel.

"Passenger...Let's go before the rush hits and we get stuck here for another two days."

"Best fuckin' plan I've heard all day." Falco said walking by and boarding the large ship.

Fox took the moment to turn to Sword, "He's a little sore that you outran him."

"_Humph. Clearly." _The fox's voice rang through Fox's skull.

Sword was given no opportunity to see the ship's interior, only the relatively large docking bay and the colorless, empty halls that led toward the ship's brig. Angel was allowed to stay in Krystal's old room as, being married she shared her current room with Fox. It was a standard little room, no decorations, with a small bed that would hold one, barely two people at the most, covered in light blue linens and blankets, the room like all others had it's own personal bathroom. Sword on the other hand was given no such luxury, the brig was not meant to be a pleasant place for one to stay; he was given little privacy, as the barred door was open to the large room where there only sat a single desk for one guard to sit at, the bars hummed excessively with an electrical charge. The bed he was meant to sleep on was sharp and rigid, a large solid metal surface anchored to the wall by two large chains and a few bolts underneath, it's corners were sharp enough to slice flesh. The only other furnishing in the small room being a steel toilet situated just across from the barred walls. He'd seen very little of anyone the whole day, luckily he knew that the trip from Katina to Corneria where he was simply happy to find that Angel would finally be safe from his fuck-up. The only clothing he had at the time was his long coat and a red sleeveless undershirt, a pair of black pants, and his black combat boots. He had no idea what was causing it but for some reason as night was simulated by the dimming of the lights aboard the ship, it began to get remarkably cold in the small room, cold had never really bothered him, but, it was another thing to be caged like a wild animal. It was as he lay on that metal slab they called a bed that he heard the air-lock door slide open with an airy hiss. He didn't move or even open his eyes from his laid back position with his paws supporting the back of his head and his legs crossed...

"_Hello Krystal..."_ His voice instantly shot into the vixen's head.

"I brought you some blankets and a pillow...I've served my fiar share in one of these cells---I know how cold it can get down here." The blue vixen said sliding a blanket and pillow between the bars.

"_Thank you...but, you should get going. Fox just woke up, he's wondering where you went."_

Krystal was amazed that his telepathy was so powerful, that he could sense Fox's situation all the way from their room at the other end of the ship several decks up, but suddenly Krystal realized something...

"How long have you been listening to everyone?"

Sword's laughter almost gave Krystal a headache, _"Don't worry about it. I stopped listening to your room a long time ago. Couples need their privacy."_ He winked.

Krystal's face flushed over a deep purple color as her blush mixed with the color of her fur, causing her entire face to sort of glow...

"_I'll bet Fox embarrasses you just to see that face."_

Krystal's blush simply increased at the comment, it was true she found Fox always trying to embarrass her. After clearing up the heat in her face Krystal headed out of the room. Sword, not really needing the blanket used it to soften the feeling of the steel that supported his back, and the pillow to replace his paws under his head. He had no idea how long it was before it happened, but as he lay there the hum of the bars stopped and the ship's systems could be heard powering down...it wasn't long after that, that the ship's captain, wearing a white tee shirt and a part of green cargo jeans, entered the room...

"_Call me crazy but I think your ship's power core went off-line."_ Sword's voice rang in his ears.

Fox smiled as he pulled a chair up to the bars taking a seat, "Not quite...there's and electrical disturbance in the area because of a passing meteor with a pretty heavy magnetic field. Most of our systems had to be shut down."

"_I suppose that's better than a mess of electrical shorts."_

As Fox sat there he wondered about something he'd noticed before, "You know...there's something I've been meaning to ask you---Sword isn't your real name is it? Odd name."

"_No...it's not."_ Sword replied.

"What is your real name?"

Sword sighed, _"I don't know."_

"What about your home?"

"_Don't have one..."_

Fox let out a heavy sigh, "Look...I'd like to say I can help you...but, this isn't exactly helping me."

"_You'll just have to take my word for it then...I don't know if I ever even had a real name, I call myself Sword because that is what it said on the tags, I don't even know if I've ever had a family---all I can ever remember is running. Running and hiding."_

Fox didn't really like the sound of all of this too much, "Running from what?"

"_OMNI..."_

Fox was needless to say confused, OMNI was the top producer of ship parts and electrical systems in the entire Lylat system. He really couldn't find anything to say in reprisal, "Listen...my mechanic is also a pretty advanced scientist. If you wouldn't mind giving us a blood sample, we may be able to find out something to help."

Sword thought for a moment, he wasn't sure why but, he was certain that he could trust Fox, _"Alright...but, when we get to Corneria. I don't want any media attention, no spotlights, no cameras. You'd be surprised at how quickly OMNI would react if they found me there."_

"Alright...Slippy said we'll be delayed for a day or so. We have to recalibrate all of our drive systems and make sure nothing in particular went wrong when we stopped the ship. I'll send Slippy up in a few minutes."

Sword didn't like the idea of someone coming near him with any type of sharp object, it for some reason unnerved him. However finding something out about the past that he had no memories of far outweighed a slight fear of needles...as Fox had told him the short, stubby green toad was there within a few minutes, he didn't really say much. He simply took what he had come for and left. Sword was able to sense that the little fellow was nervous and a bit afraid of him, it was understandable he had killed quite a number of animals over the past few months. In the hours that passed while the Great Fox II floated helplessly in space. Fox went about recalibrating the ship's drive systems which was taking a tremendous amount of time, it was clear that Slippy had once again delved into his lab, luckily enough by now Krystal was well versed in the repair procedures of the ship, Angel had tried several times to visit Sword, but found that the brig was restricted to all but members of the crew. Fox and Krystal were both working on the ship's engines when the vixen wiped a mass of sweat from her forehead. The room is rather large as it houses all of the ship's engine drives as well as the hyperdrive systems. The two wear rather light clothing, both wearing a thin tank top and a pair of loose fitting jeans because of the heat produced by the hard working engines. As she stands there with a large wrench in her paws she looks to the fox that's still hard at work...Katt had once told her that after they were married for so long they'd eventually tire of each other, but, she still had a hard time keeping her mind on a straight path with Fox anywhere nearby. She looked him over for a moment as only his back was visible to her...

"So..." She said going back to her work, "About what you and Falco were talking about back on Katina.."

Fox paused for a moment before placing his attention back on his work, "Yeah...what about it?"

"Oh...mmm...nothing."

Fox stopped what he was doing and sighed, "Look, Krystal. I know how you feel about all of that. I just really think that...."

"I...I know Fox. With all of the work and everything, I know. It's just a pleasant thought." She said making her way over to him and hugging him, gently kissing him.

"I really want to give you everything your heart desires..." Fox replied, "...but..." Suddenly he was cut off by the PA system.

"Fox get to the bridge you've gotta see this." Slippy's voice shouted in excitement.

Fox tosses his wrench to the side so that he can pick up where he left off later, "Well lets go before poor Slippy has a heart attack."

After a few minutes the two found themselves on the bridge; it was a bit larger that some of the other rooms on the ship, with stairs that angled downward from the door, the room was covered with different command consoles and such, and the front wall of the semi-circular room was covered in large panels that could easily be mistaken for windows, which were in fact, large viewing panels fed images from outside of the ship by a number of small cameras on the ship's hull, that could easily give the crew a view of any segment of space around the ship. Fox sat in his captain's seat, a single comfortable chair located on a swiveled base in the center of the bridge, Krystal showed no hesitation to use him as her own seat hanging her legs over one arm of the chair. Slippy stood by until he was certain he had their attention...

"I just brought the Holo-com system on-line just to show you this." Slippy said, "Check it out."

As he said this a large model showed up, that of a large DNA strand, a Double Helix, "This is a strand of your DNA Fox. It's pretty normal, right?"

"Okay..." Fox replied not getting the point he knew basic biology.

Another Double Helix was displayed next to his, there were small differences between the two but they'd have only been visible to someone like Slippy, "And this is Krystal's. To the untrained eye they're pretty similar but, there are a number of vast differences between hers and yours."

"That's kinda interesting, but she's a Cerinian, they are a bit different that your average fox." Fox replied smiling at the blue vixen.

"I'm still getting to the point." Slippy replied, "See I was doing some tests on that sample the prisoner gave me when I found something......um......unusual." Slippy pressed another button and the two images vanished replaced with an odd model.

The strange thing looked like some sort of normal DNA strand but, there was something different, instead of two small segments in a spiral pattern...there was another placed in their center. Fox couldn't believe his eyes...

"A Triple Helix? Is that even possible?"

"Apparently it is..." Slippy replied, "I did some testing and all. And it seems that this third strand of DNA about the center of this "Triple Helix" empowers other chromosomes. Strength, speed, agility, intelligence---I don't know where he came from, but there's a good chance that we could be looking at the next stage in out evolutionary chain. Or in a worst case scenario...a genetics experiment gone horribly right."

"Patch all of this information in to Peppy and see what he can find our...and make sure he keeps it all confidential...we don't want the wrong paws getting a hold of this info." Fox said as he and Krystal both stood, "Let's get the drives all up and active...I don't know why but I think the sooner we get this guy to Corneria the better."


End file.
